


Kisses Colored with Red

by arestorationofbalance



Series: i want you around [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Commitment, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kissing, Miscommunication, Reader-Insert, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Your relationship with Jason told in kisses and the color red.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: i want you around [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Kisses Colored with Red

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I'm a sucker for symmetry. No new content, just excerpts from my series "i want you around." Think of it as an abridged version of the series.

Red Hood’s kiss was desperate and hungry, a stark contrast to the teasing and calculated territorial marks he was leaving on your skin. His kiss was months of built-up tension and flirtations, months of hard ons and frustration. 

\---

It was a kiss from the tips of your toes, threatening to make you fall deeper into whatever pit of madness love called its home. The sheer force would have made Jason stumble if he didn’t hold you so tight. A searching tongue knocked on the front of his teeth trying to find its way around his mouth and at last two lovers spoke in a language only romance knows.

—

A kiss unlike the hurried crush of lips when you two knew the sun would rise, unlike the open mouth that sought to arouse, unlike the angry collide to show possession. It was a soft kiss as if it was meant to reassure whatever fear had taken over them.

—

It was a kiss that left your mouth red. Red like the color of passion. Red like the color of guilt. Red like the color of anger. A kiss that reminded you of Red, the man who didn’t love you.

—

It was a kiss whose pressure was meant to crush, to destroy until there was neither of you left, bits and pieces of yourselves scattered and mixed together. But its touch was lingering, soft, delicate even, as his mouth left yours. You were crushed but it only brought you closer together.

It was a kiss that dragged him back to you with a greater force until the both of you were falling. A kiss that gave you more questions than answers, questions about you, about him, about us.

It was a kiss that left you confused and uncertain, a kiss that let you swallow your fear along with saliva. Your questions rang against clanked teeth and insecurities danced across inquisitive tongues. Miscommunications and mistakes slipped out between breaths. It was a kiss that held all the misunderstandings between you.

It was a kiss that made you wonder what you meant to Jason Todd.

\---

Kisses, sloppy and hasty as if one might change their mind. The rip of zippers and clothes scattered across the bed and the floor. And hands, wandering, caressing, grasping, pinching, as if to mark each other’s bodies with one answer: yes, yes, _yes_. 

\---

It was useless, he realized as you placed small kisses on his scars and loosely entwined your fingers in his. It was more romantic to be chosen than to be fated.

\---

There was no kiss good night, no promise to wake up to the other in the morning. It was easy to wonder how things had turned into this but you knew and Jason knew exactly what had been said and done.

It wasn’t a kiss. It was a draw, a deadlock. Fights in the past weren’t easily erased. You could still make out the words as you slept, your mind filling in the parts that were scratched out. It couldn’t be remembered as it was but it was feelings not facts that were key to relationships.

\---

It was a kiss that didn’t need greetings or apologies as your lips closed the spaces between you. It wasn’t a hello or a good bye. It was a kiss like every other one you shared with Jason where acknowledgement of the other was shared. Sight wasn’t needed to see the other. You could feel him.

\---

It was a kiss that solidified each other’s decision, if only for the day. Your lips met, no room for anything other than each other. It was a choice to stay together for the day, for the night. And as you parted only to meet once more, it was a hopeful promise for tomorrow as well.


End file.
